1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary positioning device, and in particular to an auxiliary positioning device for an ultrasonic apparatus.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, an ultrasonic apparatus is often used to scan and inspect a patient's inner organ. The ultrasonic apparatus can receive an echo to conclude the position of the organ and visualize an image of the organ tissue on a screen. Accordingly, the patient can be further diagnosed and treated based on the displayed images. During the operation of the ultrasonic apparatus, it is only requested to clearly display the image if the ultrasonic apparatus is merely used to inspect the physiological structure. However, if a further diagnosis and treatment such as a sample collection or an injection is needed, an accurate position must be determined. Generally, a three dimensional image can be obtained by scanning an interior of the human body. If a certain area in the body is intended to be sample-collected or injected, an auxiliary positioning device is often needed to help the positioning unless it is performed by a skilled operator. Otherwise, it is difficult to insert a needle into a correct position, thereby resulting in the increase in the possibility of failure and in the times of the needle insertion that will increase the mental pressure and physical pains to the patient.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing an injection into a body surface of a patient B by means of the guidance of an ultrasonic probe according to a prior art. Before the injection is performed, an ultrasonic probe P is used to scan the body surface of the patient B until a target position is detected. When the ultrasonic probe P reaches the target position, a needle of a syringe S can be inserted into the body of the patient B. At this time, in order to ensure the position to be injected is correct, the needle of the syringe S and the position to be injected must be fully detected by the ultrasonic probe P and completely displayed on a screen. However, it is difficult for a medical operator to perform. As described above, the image obtained by scanning the interior of the body of the patient is a three dimensional image. Even though a correct position is located, if the syringe S and the area detected by the ultrasonic probe P are not in the same plane but displayed together on the screen in a two dimensional image, the operator still has to insert the needle of the syringe S for several times to reach the correct position based on his/her experiences and feelings. As a result, it will make the patient feel uncomfortable mentally and physically. On the other hand, in order to make the image display on the screen more clearly and brightly, the light is often turned down during performing the diagnosis and treatment on patients. However, under such circumstances, it becomes more difficult to find the correct position for insertion by the needle of the syringe S.